Kutukan Jenis Kelamin
by Himeko Kaguya
Summary: Ada kutukan? Kutukan yang menimpa Vongola dan Namimori? Kutukan apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1 - Into

**WARNING : OOC (Out Of Character), TYPO, AUTHOR GAJE DAN AMATIRAN, NAMA YANG BIKIN TERSINGGUNG, JENIS KELAMIN YANG BERUBAH.**

**Sobat Reader's, kali ini Author akan membuat fanfic KHR bertema **_**Genderbending. **_**Artinya, jenis kelamin mereka itu berubah, dari yang laki-laki menjadi perempuan dan perempuan menjadi lelaki. Didunia ini jenis kelamin ada berubah sesuai kehendak Tuhan yang maha kuasa, jadi jangan ada SARA, ya! Karena fanfic ini dibuat untuk senang-senang.**

**Ngomong-ngomong ada enggak sih, diantara sobat Readers yang pernah/suka nonton/baca anime/manga ****Gintama****? Kalau ada, ada enggak yang udah ngebaca ARC yang judulnya Dekoboko ARC? Chapternya dimulai dari chapter 436 s/d chapter 440-an-lah. Kali ini, author bakal ngeparodiin **_**GINTAMA – Dekoboko arc. **_** Dekoboko ane gak tau artinya apa tapi ada artinya.**

**Kali ini, author bakal ngasih (mungkin) sedikit spoiler untuk fanfic ini, maksudnya nama-nama chara di KHR itu berubah sesuai kutukan genderbendingnya, :**

**Tsuna = Dameko (Dame = no good, Ko= nama untuk mengakhiri nama perempuan jepang)**

**Gokudera = (mungkin bakal jadi Glasses pink)**

**Yamamoto = Yamamoko**

**Hibari = Youko**

**Ryohei = Ryouko**

**Shamal = Shanna**

**I pin = Guan Pin**

**Lambo = Lambo**

**Reborn = Ribbon**

**Mukuro = Mukuroko**

**Chrome = Chroko**

**Haru = Haruo**

**Kyoko = Kyou**

**Colonello = Colonella**

**Lal = Lallio**

**Bianchi = mungkin bakal jadi Ryanchi atau tetap Bianchi**

**Dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Chapter satu ini adalah penjelasan dan sinopsisnya jadi, mungkin readers bakal sedikit bosan membacanya. Berikut adalah sinopsisnya :**

** Seluruh anggota Vongola terkena serangan/kutukan jenis kelamin? Yang lelaki menjadi perempuan dan perempuan menjadi lelaki Ternyata biang kerok dibalik semua ini adalah Vindice! Seorang Vindice, Bermuda, mengaku bahwa Vindice juga mempunyai dewa yang selama ini mereka tutup-tutupi, namanya dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin (Kalo di Gintama aslinya Dekoboko). Semua dimulai karena si Vongola Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo/Jyuudaime alias si Tsunayoshi Sawada atau biasa dipanggil Tsuna (Dulunya Dame Tsuna) mendapat sebuah peringatan dari orang Vindice berupa ucapan dan surat agar 'Harus bersiap-siap dengan cahaya hebat yang akan datang dari atas langit'. Dan ternyata itu benar, terjadilah perubahan jenis kelamin antara semua orang di Namimori. Jenis kelamin/penampilan mereka benar-benar berubah. Kegemparan Ini tidak hanya terjadi di Vongola saja. Namun juga diseluruh Namimori . **** Lebih parahnya lagi, jika dalam waktu 3 hari mereka tidak bisa berubah kembali normal, maka kutukan ini akan terjadi diseluruh Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia. Apa yang harus dilakukan Tsuna, dkk agar bisa kembali normal?**

**Sebelumnya author mau nanya sama readers kalo ada yang tau. Ada enggak sih fanfic KHR yang temanya perubahan jenis kelamin kayak gini? Masalahnya nanti takut dikira nyontek padahal enggak. *punung***

**BTW, terima kasih udah ada yang mau baca intro-nya. Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang bikin kalian tersinggung. **_**Anyway, **_**silahkan nikmati chapter berikutnya!**

** -Selamat membaca-**


	2. Chapter 2 - That light is appear

WARNING : TYPO , FANON , COPYING FROM OTHER STORIES , AUTHOR ENGGAK JELAS , BAHASA AMBURADUL.

OoOoO

Keadaan di Namimori saat itu masih damai-damai dan normal saja. Bahkan harmonis.

Sementara di Vongola ...

"Hoaahhhmm." , Terdengar ada suara kantuk dari sang Vongola Decimo.

"Ngantuk , capek. Kapan sih mereka semua akan kembali? Aku sendirian disini." , Tsuna tampak mengantuk dan mengeluh karena saking capeknya hari ini. Dia bagaikan orang yang sedang tidak punya kerjaan.

Teng tong!

Terdengar ada suara bel didepan pintu utama berbunyi.

Tsuna-pun berkehendak untuk membukanya.

Ketika ia membukanya.

"Excuse me. Do you have a moment for God?" , Salah seorang anggota Vindice mengunjungi kediaman Vongola.

Tsuna tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia malah menutup pintunya secara langsung karena ia tidak mau mencari ribut dengan mereka semua lagi.

Kenapa? Ribut dengan mereka itu malah bikin orang jadi gila , diare , mabuk bahkan kematian sekali-pun.

Teng tong!

"Sekarang apalagi?" , keluh Tsuna dari tadi yang sepertinya bakal puyeng kalau menghadapi kumpulan biang kerok itu.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu kepada anda. Satu pemberitahuan saja. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk berhati-hati hari ini. Kutukan jenis kelamin akan datang pada hari ini di Namimori , Jepang. Dan kau juga tidak akan bisa keluar dari kota ini."

Orang Vindice itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Tsuna.

Tsuna sendiri?

Ia cuma kebingungan mendengar berita itu. Jelas ia tidak percaya dengan adanya kutukan jenis kelamin. Padahal Tuhan sudah menciptakan jenis kelamin manusia sesuai kodrat masng-masing.

OoOoO

"Dari pada suntuk-suntukkan di markas , lebih baik aku jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan guru privat-ku dari neraka itu , ya Tuhan." , Kata Tsuna.

Saat Tsuna berada ditengah jalan , ia melihat ada cahaya diatas langit yang menyilaukan mata Tsuna , hingga Tsuna tak dapat melihat.

"Apa ini?" , Tsuna menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena saking silaunya ia tidak bisa melihat.

Seng!

"Ohh , tidak terjadi apa-apa rupanya."

Ketika Tsuna berjalan dipinggir jalan , dan mengaca di toko berkaca disampingnya ...

"Hmm? Apa... cuma perasaanku , ya?"

Kenapa Tsuna kebingungan?

Didepan kaca itu ada seorang anak perempuan yang manis berambut coklat gelap dan berkuncir dua yang nampaknya sedang menatap Tsuna dengan tampang kebingungan juga.

"Umm , selamat siang." , Tsuna menunduk. "Eh? Mengapa orang yang ada dikaca ini mengikuti-ku?"

"Hmm? Apa ini? Badanku terasa halus , pendek dan ramping?" , seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Yamamoto berkata seperti itu.

Ia dan Tsuna yang jenis kelamin mereka berdua sedang dikutuk (Baca : Dirubah) saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Oh , jadi ..."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?" , Mereka berdua teriak.

"Jadi , jenis kelamin kita sekarang berubah?" , Kata Yamamoto ... eh , salah. Kata Yamamoko.

"Iya, Aku juga tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Namun ..." , Jawab Tsuna ... eh , salah. Kata Dameko

"Sepertinya jenis kelamin kita berdua sudah benar-benar berubah. Lihat , kedua dadaku saja jadi berbuah seperti dada wanita." , Yamamoko meremas buah dadanya sambil mimisan.

"Tapi , sekarang jangan panggil aku Tsuna lagi. Panggil aku Sawada Dameko." , Kata Dameko.

"Ya. Dan sekarang panggil aku Yamamoko."

"Sawada-san! Tolong!" , Seorang anak perempuan nampak menghampiri Sawada.

"Ada apa? Ada kecoak?" , Kata Tsuna kepada anak perempuan itu.

"Bukan kecoa. Tapi cahaya. Saat aku ingin menuju rumah paman Kawahira tadi, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang hebat hingga aku tak bisa melihatnya. Sungguh mengerikan, untung Sawada-san ada disini." , Kata I-pin sambil memeluk Sawada Dameko. Sementara penampilan I-pin diserupai dengan Guan Yu.

"Kalau kau ingin memeriksa kecoak dijalanan , periksa dulu kecoak diwajahmu!" , Kata Dameko sambil ngedorong I-pin ... eh , salah. Guan Pin.

"Huh? Badan ini? Pantas saja badanku terasa lebih berat dari yang biasanya. Bahakan aku lebih tinggi dari orang-orang yang aku lewati tadi." , Kata Guan Pin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana orang seperti I-pin bisa berubah menjadi orang tua berjanggut panjang seperti ini?" , Kata Dameko.

"Tadi aku bilang , kan aku sedang kerumahnya paman Kawahira , tapi , karena paman Kawahira tidak ada dirumahnya , jadi aku pulang kembali saja. Lalu saat aku kembali , ada cahaya yang hampir membutakan mataku sampai aku tidak bisa melihat. Dan setelah itu aku mengangkat kedua kakiku karena aku jatuh , dan sampai sekaranglah aku bisa menjadi seperti ini." , Guan Pin menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Hebat , ya? Awalnya aku juga mempunyai badan seperti I-Pin yang sekarang ini. Tapi ..." , Yamamoko tersenyum iri.

Sementara para penduduk Namimori , mereka semua terkejut dan panik dengan jenis kelamin mereka yang berubah. Dari yang lelaki menjadi perempuan dan perempuan menjadi lelaki.

Mereka semua bilang , "WAA! APA INI!?" .

"Sebenarnya dari mana asal kutukan jenis kelamin ini? Dan apa benar kalau tadi itu Vindice benar-benar sedang mengutuk kita semua?" , Tanya Yamamoko.

"Hey , lihat di TV . Itu Vindice!" , Kata Guan Pin sambil menunjuk kearah TV yang ada didepan mereka.

"Para penduduk Namimori yang terhormat sekalian. Mohon maaf akan ketidak nyamanan anda. Kami mendengar kalau dari dewa genderbending bahwa ada banyak diantara kalian yang tidak bertindak sesuai kodrat kalian. Ada yang jantan tapi tidak jantan dan ada yang feminin tapi tidak feminin. Sebagai contoh , sudah ada banyak pria yang bermain Game Bishoujo dan menonton anime Shoujo. Ini juga berlaku untuk seorang perempuan. Sudah ada banyak perempuan yang merokok bahkan berkelahi. Padahal merokok dapat membuat kecantikan seorang perempuan menjadi hilang. Dan sekarang , ini adalah pembalasan untuk kalian. Dia sudah mengubah jenis kelamin kalian. Kami beri kalian waktu 3 hari agar dapat kembali normal. Jika tidak , maka kami ... eh , tidak. Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin akan mengubah jenis kelamin semua orang diseluruh dunia dan mengutuk jenis kalian selamanya. Terima kasih." , Kata salah satu anggota Vindice bernama Bermuda.

...

"WAAA! Bagaimana ini!?"

Sepertinya semua warga Namimori sudah panik bukan kepalang dan hampir putus asa.

"Jadi begitu , ya? Apa karena mereka sering main GTA? , Kata Yamamoko.

"Umurnya sudah 24 tahun tapi masih menganggap kalau ini GTA?" , Kata Dameko.

"Oh , ya. Kalau jenis kelamin semua orang berubah , aku harus ke markas untuk memeriksa keadaan." , Kata Dameko lagi.

Baru saja Dameko mau pergi kesana ...

"Oh , kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" , Seseorang berambut perak yang mirip dengan tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya Tsuna itu nampak menyahuti mereka.

"Tidak mungkin ... itu ..." , Kata Dameko.

"Tidak. Kita sudah terlambat. Dia juga sudah dikutuk." , Kata Yamamoko sambil mengambil kacamatanya Gokudera yang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi warna merah muda.

"Kacamatanya sekarang sudah menjadi bernuansa Girly." , Kata Dameko.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kacamata itu? Ah? Jangan bilang kalau orang yang berkuncir dua itu , Jyuudaime?" , Kata Gokudera.

"Iya. Ini memang kami semua. Dan apa kau tidak melihat cahaya yang tadi itu." , Tanya Yamamoko kepada Gokudera.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berada diruang kerja , tapi karena cahaya itu datang dari belakang , jadi aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas." , Kata Gokudera.

Dameko ingin pergi ketempat lain sendirian.

"Hey , Dameko , kau mau pergi kemana?" , Tanya Yamamoko

"Aku mau pergi mencari Reborn. Aku takut kalau dia sedang tidak ada di Namimori. Dari tadi aku tak melihat dia sama sekali." , Dameko langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hey , aku ikut" , Yamamoko menyusul.

"Aku juga." , Guan Pin menyusul.

"Oi , kalian mau kemana?" , Gokudera pink juga menyusul.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**OMAKE**

Ini sebenarnya cerita yg sudah pernah aku publish. Tapi , karena lebih banyak mendapat kritikan , jadi aku ubah lagi konsep ceritanya. Untuk soal nama Yamamoto jadi **Yamamoko **, aku memang mengubahnya seperti itu. Karena aku bingung harus memberinya nama apa , sehingga terpaksa aku memakai nama marganya. Dan untuk Gokudera , aku awalnya menamainya **Glasses Pink** saat ia dikenai kutukan karena kacamatanya berubah menjadi warna _Pink._ Tapi , aku ubah lagi jadi nama aslinya karena kurasa dia lebih cocok kalo diganti jadi **Hayako**. Dan untuk soal kota Namimori , awalnya aku memberinya **Roma , Italia**. Karena aku pernah berpikir kalo Tsuna , dkk versi masa depan mungkin sudah pindah ke Italy. Tapi aku ubah jadi Namimori karena aku ingin latarnya di Jepang.

Itulah konsep perubahannya dari awal sampai sekarang.

**Salam, Author.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Many Changed

**Many Changed**

"Hey , Dameko , kau mau pergi kemana?" , Tanya Yamamoko

"Aku mau pergi mencari Reborn. Aku takut kalau dia sedang tidak ada di Namimori. Dari tadi aku tak melihat dia sama sekali." , Dameko langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hey , aku ikut" , Yamamoko menyusul.

"Aku juga." , Guan Pin menyusul.

"Oi , kalian mau kemana?" , Gokudera pink juga menyusul.

Mereka semua sudah sampai diujung kota Namimori tepatnya di pusat kantor pengawas dari Vindice untuk memastikan keadaan Reborn yang sadis dan kejam itu.

Para penduduk Namimori sepertinya protes dan muak dengan penampilan dan jenis kelamin mereka itu, mereka pergi ke pusat kantor pengawas dari Vindice untuk ...

"Heyy , keluar sini! Aku tidak tahan dengan tubuh ini." , Kata seluruh penduduk Namimori yang sepertinya dendam kesumat dengan Vindice.

Memang , Vindice adalah salah satu organisasi yang bisa membuat orang jadi gila.

"Dia (Reborn) tidak ada disini. Apa mungkin dia memang sedang tidak di Namimori?" , Kata Dameko dengan eskpresi cemas.

"Mungkin para bajingan dari Vindice itu sudah mengetahui keadaan Reborn , sehingga ia memasang jalur perangkap agar kita tak bisa keluar dengan cara yang tepat" , Kata Yamamoko.

"Apa ini perangkap sihir yang dibuat oleh Zhang Jiao?" , Kata Guan Pin sambil naik kuda _Red Hare Harness _ala_ Dynasty Warriors._

"Serius? Cuma aku yang kacamatanya berubah? KENAPA YANG LAIN JENIS KELAMINNYA BERUBAH TAPI AKU CUMA KACAMATANYA SAJA? DAN MAKSUDKU, APA BENAR KALIAN INI MEMANG I-PIN, JYUUDAIME DAN YAMAMOTO?" , Keluh Gokudera pink karena cuma kacamatanya saja yang berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Kau ini tidak berubah , ya? Dari dulu kau ini keras kepala. Sudah kami bilang kami ini Yamamoko (Yamamoto) , Dameko (Tsuna) , dan Guan Pin (I-pin)." , Kata Yamamoto dengan santainya.

"Dan apalagi pria berjanggut panjang yang satu ini! Mengapa orang semanis I-pin bisa berubah menjadi orang tua berbadan kekar dengan tinggi badan 2 meter ini?" , Tanya Gokudera.

"Jangan panggil aku I-pin anak muda. Panggil aku Guan Pin. Atau kau akan dipenggal oleh Liu Bei." , Kata Guan Pin.

"Apa sih , Guan Pin? Dan apa tidak ada cara lain untuk kembali normal." , Tanya Gokudera.

"Kalau kalian mau kembali normal , mengapa kalian tidak bertemu saja dengan Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin?" , Seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pucuk nanas diatasnya datang bersama Chrome

"Kau? Jangan bilang kalau kau Mukuro?" , Tanya Dameko kepada Ratu Nanas itu.

"Kufufu. Jangan panggil aku Mukuro , Sawada Dameko. Sekarang panggil aku Mukuroko." , Jawab Mukuroko.

"Jadi jenis kelaminmu juga berubah? Lalu mengapa orang semanis Chrome bisa seperti Kuroko Tetsuya?" , Tanya Glasses Pink.

"Soalnya , tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Mukuro-sama , dan saat kami ada ditengah jalan , kami melihat cahaya dahsyat itu dan itu hampir membutakan kami. Dan kami menjadi seperti ini." , Jawab Chroko untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi bagaimana-pun juga , kita harus bertemu dengan Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin agar kita bisa berubah kembali normal. Bagaimana Hayako? Kau pasti juga mengidamkan wujud seperti kita ini , kan? Dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Hayako' untuk nantinya." , Kata Yamamoko dengan mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam sekolah Seifuku.

"SEJAK KAPAN PAKAIANMU BERUBAH!? DAN AKU TIDAK BUTUH JENIS KELAMIN-KU BERUBAH MENJADI PEREMPUAN!" , Kata Gokudera kepada Yamamoko.

"Untuk soal mau kembali normal , mengapa kalian tidak berfoto denganku saja? Satu kali foto biayanya 9000 yen." , Kata Guan Pin sambil memasang papan bertuliskan '9000 yen untuk satu kali foto dengan dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin'.

"Waa , Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin memang lucu." , Kata Yamamoko dan Mukuroko.

"ITU BUKAN DEWA PENGUTUK! KAU HANYA DEWA PENDUSTA!" , Kata Gokudera kepada Guan Pin.

Mendengar itu , semua penduduk Namimori-pun , baik yang perempuan maupun lelaki pada menghampiri Dewa itu agar bisa kembali normal.

"WAA , ITU DEWA PENGUTUK JENIS KELAMIN! KALAU AKU BISA BERFOTO DENGANNYA , AKU PASTI BISA KEMBALI NORMAL!" , Mereka semua , warga Namimori , menyerbu Guan Pin yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin.

Mereka semua menyerbu ramai-ramai. 1 tewas , 2 hilang , 3 luka-luka , 4 sehat , 5 sempurna.

"Hiiieee!? Semua orang berbondong-bondong untuk berfoto dengan Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin?" , Kata Dameko.

"Maaf , permisi." , seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan kakak perempuannya Gokudera ingin lewat namun dihalang-halangi.

"Minggir kau!" , Semua korban ingin menyingkirkan Kakaknya Gokudera , Bianchi , demi berfoto bersama Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin.

BANG!

Terdengar ada suara tembakkan pistol dari belakang.

"Dia bilang 'permisi'. Apa kalian tidak mendengar? Pasang telinga kalian!" , Seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Reborn yang jenis kelaminnya sudah dikutuk juga memerintahkan mereka , para penduduk Namimori , untuk memenuhi permintaan Bianchi.

"Terima kasih" , Bianchi berterima kasih.

Dameko dan Gokudera membulatkan mata mereka berdua dan melihat kebelakang siapa yang sebenarnya membuat tembakkan sekeras itu.

"Huh? Apa mungkin kalau kau Reborn?" , Tanya Dameko kepada guru privatnya itu.

"Je.. jenis kelaminmu..." , Kata Glasses pink.

"Chiaos!" , Reborn ... eh, bukan. Namanya sudah diganti menjadi Ribbon karena jenis kelaminnya sudah dirubah.

(Note : Diganti jadi Chiaos karena kalau Chaos terlalu maskulin)

"Se... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" , Dameko bertanya kepada guru privatnya itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini. Bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan-nya di tempat lain?" , Kata Ribbon.

Di restoran kecil. Mereka semua mendiskusikan-nya di restoran kecil.

"Jadi , jenis kelamin kalian semua dikutuk?" , Tanya Bianchi kepada mereka semua.

"Tapi , mengapa jenis kelamin kakak tidak dikutuk?" , Tanya Gokudera kepada kakaknya itu.

"Tadi aku tidur siang terlalu lama. Jadi aku sudah keluar sejak insiden tentang cahaya itu selesai." , Jawab Bianchi untuk menjelaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong karena yang lelaki sudah menjadi perempuan , mungkin kalau Yamamoko akan merasa puas untuk meremas-remas dadanya itu. Iya , kan?" , Kata Bianchi sambil menatap buah dada Yamamoko dengan intens.

"Eh? Enggak juga , koq." , Kata Yamamoko.

"Aku yakin. Dalam catatan 3 kerajaan , aku sudah diperlakukan seperti ini." , Kata Guan Pin sambil minum segelas jus.

"ITU BUKAN KAU!" , Kata Glasses Pink kepada Guan Pin.

"Kalau begitu , aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar." , Kata Bianchi yang sedang berjalan ke toilet.

"Aku juga. Aku mau kencing." , Yamamoko juga ingin berjalan menuju ke toilet.

"Tunggu dulu!" , Kata Dameko dan Gokudera.

Kedua tangan Gokudera sendiri menahan bahu mereka berdua (Bianchi dan Yamamoko) dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke toilet dengan kakak?" , Tanya Gokudera.

"Kenapa? Karena kita , kan sesama cewek." , Jawab Yamamoko.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kutukan jenis kelamin itu hilang secara mendadak? Kita , kan tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana kutukan ini akan berakhir." , Kata Dameko.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu." , Kata Yamamoko.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu caranya agar di toilet kau tetap seperti perempuan, aku akan mengajarimu." , Kata Guan Pin.

"BODO AMAT!" , Kata Gokudera.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu caranya , aku bisa mengajarimu." , Seorang wanita yang duduk disamping yang penampilannya mirip penyanyi Amerika , Selena , nampak akan memberitahu caranya kepada Yamamoko. Ya , Yamamoko saja.

"Eh , kau?" , Tanya Glasses pink.

"Iya. Awalnya aku ini seorang pria. Dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi wanita seperti ini." , Kata wanita yang mirip Selena itu.

"Kau seorang pria!? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai-nya!" , Kata Glasses pink.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa percaya? Karena wajahnya cantik, fisiknya anggun, langsing dan tinggi.

"Karena aku seorang pria, tapi sekarang aku dikutuk menjadi wanita, jadi kita harus saling menolong." , Kata wanita itu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa , koq. Lagipula memang sudah takdir Tuhan , kan?" , Kata Glasses Pink.

"Itu benar. Sebagai seorang wanta dan korban kutukan jenis kelamin , kita harus saling menolong." , Kata Mukuroko.

"JANGAN DATANG SECARA TIBA-TIBA , F***ING PINEAPLE" , Kata Glasses Pink.

OoOoO

Mereka semua keluar dari restoran.

"Biasanya aku melakukan-nya disitu." , Wanita yang mirip dengan Selena itu melakukannya di gang buntu tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Kau melakukan-nya disitu" , Tanya Yamamoko.

"Hiiieee , menjijikan." , Dameko muntah di sembarang tempat.

"Iya. Aku menyebutnya BAB di luar ruangan." , Kata Wanita itu.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya BAB di luar ruangan atau apa. Tapi , apa kau tidak ketahuan seseorang?" , Tanya Yamamoko lagi.

"Tidak. Soalnya karena aku sudah mengecek keadaan sekitar , tidak ada pengawasan apapun sama sekali. Jadi aku melakukannya disitu saja."

"Kau beruntung." , Kata Yamamoko.

"Sebenarnya aku ini adalah Dr. Shamal. Sekarang panggil aku Dr. Shanna. Wanita idaman-ku selama ini adalah Bianchi-chan." , Kata Dr. Shanna yang sudah mengakui dirinya kalau dia adalah Dr. Shamal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" , Bianchi menendang Dr. Shanna dari atas.

"Kyaahh!" , Dr. Shanna terluka.

"Mengapa PSK busuk ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi secantik Selena!?" , Kata Bianchi sambil meremas-remas dadanya Dr. Shanna.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Bianchi-chan melihatku seperti ini. Tapi ini kutukan dan aku tak bisa melepasnya. Jujur Bianchi-chan, dibandingkan aku.. dibandingkan aku.. kau lebih.. kyaah!"

_KESESATAN DITEMUKAN! KESESATAN DITEMUKAN!_

"HAH!? A... APA INI!?" , Gokudera jadi ikutan panik.

"Hieee, aku baru tahu kalau disini ada kamera pengawas." , Kata Dameko.

"Itu karena Dr. Shanna BAB di luar ruangan." , Kata Guan Pin.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" , Tanya Yamamoko.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin mereka pasti datang." , Mukanya Dr. Shanna ada sedikit luka karena Bianchi.

"Vongola , kau disana?"

"Eh? La... lambo? Itu Lambo? Dia moe bangat!" , Kata Dameko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini , Lambo?" , Tanya Dameko kepada Lambo.

"Tadi aku ingin kekamar mandi laki-laki , tapi tiba-tiba saja semua pria mengusir-ku. Padahal aku tak mau ke toilet perempuan." , Kata Lambo.

"Itu ... karena jenis kelamin-mu juga berubah." , Kata Dameko sambil Sweatdrop.

Secara langsung para pasukan Vindice mengepung mereka semua.

"Sh*t! Kita di kepung." , Kata Gokudera Pink.

"Jangan khawatir . Kami sudah memeriksa-nya dari atas , kora!"

Seluruh anggota CEDEF turun dari atas atap ke bawah untuk Sawada Dameko.

"huh? Apa jangan-jangan itu Colonello?" , Tanya Dameko.

"Oi , Sawada. Namanya itu Colonella , bukan Colonello lagi. Dan sekarang nama-ku juga sudah berubah menjadi Lallio." , Kata Lallio Mirch.

"OOOIII! TOLONG AKU!" , Seorang perempuan berambut putih berantakan nampak berlari-lari menuju Dameko.

"Ada apa? Ada kecoak!?" , Kata Dameko.

"Bukan. Bukan kecoak. Tapi , Mumi. Kumpulan mumi dengan mantel itu sungguh mengerikan. Ini mengingatkan-ku dengan film 'MUMMY' dimana korban yang tertangkap oleh pasukan Mesir kuno akan dirubah menjadi mumi. Sungguh mengerikan." , Kata Ryo ... eh , bukan. Tapi kata Sasagawa Ryouko sambil memegang kedua bahu Dameko dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

...

"Kalau kau ingin memeriksa tikus dan mumi , periksa dulu kedua hal itu di wajahmu!" , Kata Dameko sambil nge-dorong Ryouko.

"Hooo , rupa-nya kedua guru dan murid ini ..." , Bianchi meremas dengan keras buah dada Colonella dan Ryouko.

"OWOWOWOWO! KAU AKAN MEROBEK-NYA!" , Kata Colonella.

"HEY , APA SIH!?" , Tanya Ryouko.

"Hibari, kita sedang berada dalam kesulitan. Selain itu ada musuh maniak payudara wanita yang besar. Kalau begini terus, dadaku akan robek secara EXTREME!" , Kata Ryouko.

"Jika aku bisa mengusirnya , aku yakin payudara ini akan pergi." , Kata Hibari ... **Youko**.

Sementara yang lain , mereka semua membeku melihat penampilan Hibari , tidak , dia sudah berubah menjadi **Youko** yang seperti ... err.. Ms. Pork?

"Hmm , terima kasih." , Kata Bianchi sambil menatap penampilan Youko dengan intens.

"Apanya yang terima kasih , sialan!?" , Kata Youko.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**OMAKE**

Ternyata sudah sampai Chapter 2 , ya? Banyak sekali konsep cerita yang aku betulkan disini. Mulai dari nama kota , pengubahan kalimat , dan nama orang. Untuk soal **Ryohei **versi cewek , aku memberi namanya **Genko. **Tapi karena ada bagian yang enggak nyambung , jadi aku ubah jadi **Ryouko. **Dan untu soal jenis kelaminnya **Hibari **... , awalnya aku ingin memberinya nama **Hibariko/Riko**. Tapi karena kesannya terlalu gimana gitu , jadi aku ubah aja jadi **Youko **ajah :D.

**Salam , Author.**


	4. Chapter 4 -They're Coming

They're coming

Pasukan Vindice mengepung Tsuna, dkk. Akan tetapi Mukuroko, Dr. Shanna, Lallio, dan Colonella punya rencana. Sementara Youko sering ditindas karena kelebihan kalori hamburger.

"Siapa itu? Anjing-anjing Vindice?" , Tanya Youko kepada Vindice.

"Oi , Dameko , apa cewek pendek itu sejenis Pork atau semacamnya?" , Tanya Yamamoko kepada Dameko sambil saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Psstt , bukan , Yamamoko. Itu bukanlah Pork atau Ms. Pork. Tapi , itu Hibari yang kita kenal." , Jawab Dameko.

"Masa? Tapi mereka beda , tau!" , Kata Yamamoko.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ms. Pork?" , Tanya Youko.

"Hey , tenanglah , Youko. Kami tahu bagaimana perasaan-mu sekarang ini." , Kata Mukuroko.

"Sebenarnya yang membuat Hibari (maksudku Youko) menjadi seperti ini adalah terlalu banyak makan hamburger dengan kadar garam yang tinggi dan jumlah kalori yang begitu banyak. Memang walaupun dalam waktu sehari bisa menghabiskan sekitar 15-20 sekaligus, ia masih saja tetap Sixpack seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi karena kutukan Genderbend-nya seperti ini, dia harus banyak sedikit diet." , Kata Ryouko.

"Kalau boleh jujur kutukan yang kalian dapatkan itu masih lebih baik. TAPI MENGAPA CUMA AKU YANG SEPERTI INI!?" , Kata Youko.

"Jangan panik, Youko. Kita semua juga sama dan kita semua juga ingin menjadi normal seperti semula. Dan jangan cemas, Youko, semua perempuan berusaha merendahkan lemak jahat dan kalori-mu dimana kau akan menjadi seperti kita semua ini. Okay, semuanya, kali ini makan siangnya adalah yakiniku." , Kata Mukuroko.

Mereka semua membakar daging Youko yang masih halus dan mentah nan empuk untuk makan siang.

"Yakiniku? Sudah lama aku tidak makan yakiniku." , Kata Dr. Shanna.

"Yakiniku itu kedengarannya enak. Aku belum pernah memakannya." , Kata Colonella sambil meniup dan mengembangkan apinya.

"Oi , Colonella. Kau itu , kan perempuan. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak makan lemak jahat." , Lallio megikat daging sapi Youko yang masih hidup dan mentah.

"Selama masih ada cinta , Yakiniku ini akan menjadi yakiniku terlezat." , Kata Bianchi.

"Makan siang yang EXTREME!" , Kata Ryouko sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"KALIAN KUMPULAN WARIA HANYA AKAN MEMAKAN DAGING MANUSIA! BUKAN YAKINIKU!" , Kata Gokudera.

"Kalau kalian ingin menghalangi atau menantang kami , kalian akan menyesal bersama pelacur-pelacur kalian. Ini adalah pesan dari Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin." , Kata Bermuda.

"Pelacur-pelacur kau bilang? Maaf , tapi kurasa yang pelacur sebenarnya itu adalah kalian." , Kata Dr. Shanna sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"KAMI TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGUBAH JENIS KELAMIN SEMUA ORANG DI NEGARA INI! PELACUR! " , Kata Lallio.

Karena perkataan Lallio itu , seluruh pasukan CEDEF itu mengepung dan menodong senjata tembak kepada kumpulan Vongola as*es-ko.

Karena hal ini , Dameko , Yamamoko dan Gokudera agak merasa merinding dan bilang , "Huh?" .

"Hiieee , tak ... tak mungkin ka.. kalian?" , Dameko merasa ia tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataan-nya.

"Tugas kami untuk datang kesini adalah untuk melindungi kota dan negara ini dari para pelacur itu, kora!" , Kata Colonella sambil menodong shotgun.

"CEDEF sedang membuat ajaran nasional tentang kodrat. Kalau begitu kami berharap tidak ada yang melanggar ajaran nasional kodrat ini." , Kata salah satu pengikut Vindice.

"Kalian benar-benar kumpulan orang-orang yang tidak paham. Jika tujuan CEDEF sudah berhasil meningkatkan ajaran nasional kodrat ini, apakah kalian akan mengizinkan mereka untuk menangkap mereka (Vongola)?" , Kata Dr. Shanna.

"Baiklah , kalau begitu bubar! Mungkin Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin akan senang mendengar berita ini."

Seluruh anggota Vindice itu bubar karena perlakuan CEDEF yang sekarang ini.

OoOoO

"Hacking camera is complete!" , Kata Colonella setelah mencabut beberapa kamera pengawas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" , Dameko bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Kami semua sedang berusaha mencabut seluruh kamera pengawas yang ada di kota Namimori ini." , Colonella menjawab pertanyaan Dameko.

"Lalu , apa maksudmu yang tadi itu?" , Tanya Gokudera.

"Kami semua menipu mereka. Karena , jika kita betarung melawan mereka , yang ada kota ini malah akan jadi rusak dan absurd." , Kata Lallio.

"Jadi , apa tujuanmu? Jangan bilang kalau kalian juga ingin BAB di luar ruangan." , Kata Yamamoko.

"Bukankah kami sudah bilang? Tujuan kita semua adalah , mari kita rayakan hari menjelang Idul Adha. Dan kita bakar daging kurbannya." , Kata Dr. Shanna.

"Waa , Dr. Shanna memang lucu." , Kata Lambo yang lagi kelaparan.

Semua orang membakar daging Youko lagi.

Dari tadi Youko yang akan dibakar menjadi Yakiniku , terus bertahan karena api kayu bakar yang akan membakarnya menjadi Yakiniku

"JADI KUMPULAN IDIOT-IDIOT ITU MELAKUKAN INI LAGI!?" , Kata Gokudera

"Psst , jangan kasar gitu , Hayako-san. Nanti kamu enggak dapat cowok." , Kata Lambo.

"SIAPA ITU HAYAKO!?" , Tanya Glasses pink.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tahu soal ajakan kepercayaan yang namanya Dekobokoisme? Aku tidak tahu artinya apa, tapi ada yang pernah bilang kalau Dekobokoisme adalah sejenis dewa jenis kelamin. Dia datang dari planet lain ke bumi untuk merayakan acara Dekobokoisme ini. Jika ada yang jantan tapi tidak jantan , dan jika ada yang feminin tapi tidak feminin maka akan dikenai hukuman." , Kata Chroko yang menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Jadi ajakan kepercayaan yang kau bilang tadi itu disampaikan oleh anjing-anjing Vindice? Itu hanyalah Terorisme. Bukan ajakan kepercayaan." , Kata Youko.

"Yang lebih gila-nya lagi , kita hanya diberi waktu 3 hari agar kita bisa kembali normal." , Kata Mukuroko.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi Chroko bilang ada doktrin yang namanya Dekobokoisme? Bisa jadi nama asli Dewa pengutuk jenis kelamin adalah Dekoboko." , Colonella menebak.

"Bisa jadi , bisa jadi." , Kata Ryouko dan Yamamoko.

"Kita tidak punya waktu hanya untuk berdiskusi seperti ini saja. Kita harus mengintai semua kamera pengawas di Namimori." , Kata Lallio.

OoOoO

"Pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah melakukan sesuatu pada kamera pengintai itu. Jika kita bertindak untuk mem-Block -nya sekarang, mereka akan mengetahui kita. Kita harus memasang ini kepada semua kamera pengawas dan merekam apa yang akan anggota Vindice itu lakukan." , Kata Youko sambil megang HP BB.

"Ayo , kita jadi feminin."

Vongola-pun beraksi.

Dameko , Yamamoko , Mukuroko , dan Youko beraksi dengan cara bertindak feminin dan memakai gaun kimono.

"Hey , hey , kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sedikit Hamburger dan minum kopi di kafe ini-" .

Belum saja Youko selesai bicara , Mukuroko sudah menendang Youko dari belakang hingga badan Youko yang sebesar seekor b**i betina itu menghancurkan jendela kaca.

"Tidak ada perempuan seperti itu." , Mukuroko memberi nasehat.

"Hey , hey , Mukuroko apa tadi itu? Tendangan-mu itu membuat jendela ini hancur oleh diriku sendiri!." Youko ngomplain.

"Oh , maaf Youko. Harusnya aku bilang kepadamu kalau kami ini para perempuan sedang diet. Tapi kau malah mengajak kami untuk memakan makanan seperti itu." , Kata Mukuroko sambil menjelaskan.

"Oh , iya , ya. Dimana-mana wanita itu harus seperti itu , ya?" , Kata Youko.

"Kalau menjadi seorang wanita , aku sarankan kita harus makan es krim vanil-".

"TIDAK ADA PEREMPUAN SEPERTI ITU!" , Youko menasehati.

Belum saja Mukuroko selesai bicara , Youko menghancurkan wajah-nya Mukuroko di tumpukan mangkuk es krim.

"Oi , Youko , apa barusan tadi itu? Apa kau tidak lihat kalau mangkuk es krim ini hancur berkeping-keping? Lagi pula wanita itu suka yang manis-manis , kan?" , Mukuroko ngomplain juga.

"Kau pikir makanan itu akan membuat-mu lebih cantik? Itu hanya-lah monster kalori!" , Jawab Youko.

"Kau yang monster kalori! Aku ini sudah langsing jadi aku tidak perlu diet. Kau tak lihat tubuh-ku yang perfect ini?" , Kata Mukuroko.

"Kau pikir kau itu cantik? Jangan buat aku tertawa!" , Kata Youko.

"Badan yang perfect adalah badan yang gemuk, badan yang cantik, Mukuroko. Jangan sombong hanya karena kau kurus dan langsing. Suatu hari bila aku olahraga dan diet, aku akan lebih cantik dari pada kau, ****ty Pineapple!" , Youko menantang.

"Pembicaraanmu itu tidak masuk akal. Justru aku yang lebih cantik Dari pada kau, ditambah lagi dadaku ini lebih besar daripada kau. Jika aku sudah menjadi pria lagi, aku tidak akan bekerja sama dengan Bi*ch seperti kau lagi!" , Mukuroko membalas.

"Fine then, Bas*ard! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan kontes siapa yang paling cantik dimata semua pria!?" , Youko mengajak.

**Akhirnya rencana Youko dan Mukuroko menjadi melenceng karena pertengkaran yang tadi itu. Mereka berdua ingin pergi ketempat lain.**

"Hey , kalian mau kemana? Tugas kita memasang kamera perekam ini , kan?" Kata Dameko.

"Tch, mereka para perempuan tidak pernah belajar. Kalau begini caranya, maka wanita harus bilang .. Hai kalian Mukuroko dan Youko. Jangan menunjukan citra kewanitaan kalian kepada para lelaki! Dan jagalah aurat kalian karena kaum Hawa itu paling dimuliakan. Karena Jika kalian berubah kembali menjadi seorang lelaki, kalian hanya akan mendapat penghinaan. Ingat , semua pria di kota ini hanya-lah Pen***es Loser." , Yamamoko memberi nasehat.

"Kau sendiri pasti sedang kehilangan uang-mu kan , tuan?" , Yamamoko bertanya kepada seorang pria yang ada disampingnya.

"Tapi , aku Pen***es Loser juga." , Kata Guan Pin dengan berpakaian pakaian seragam sekolah seifuku khusus perempuan.

"Kayaknya , aku Pen***es Loser juga. Aku ngaku juga , deh." , Akhirnya Yamamoko menyadari-nya karena kutukannya sekarang ini.

**OoOoO**

Ribbon dan Bianchi berjalan-jalan berdua di kota Namimori.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Dameko , dkk akan menjalani-nya dengan serius kayak gini." , Kata Bianchi.

"Mereka menjalankannya bersama-sama. Jadi tak perlu dipikirkan." , Kata Ribbon.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku harus bertindak feminin agar aku bisa ikut menghentikan perayaan Doktrin Dekoboko ini." , Kata Bianchi.

"Kau itu sudah feminin dan tidak perlu bertingkah jauh feminin lagi." , Kata Ribbon

OoOoO

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang kakak-adik harus pacaran kayak gini." , Kata Gokudera pink sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Bianchi

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu tentang rumor antara wanita atau-pun pria." , Kata Lallio sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Ribbon.

**OoOoO**

"Hey, dude , apa kau mau minum secangkir kopi atau teh?" , Colonella bertanya kepada murid-nya itu.

"Maaf, dude , tapi aku lebih suka makan kedua daging yang sedang ku-gerogoti ini. Aku hanya menunggu yakiniku yang tadi." , Kata Ryouko sambil makan satu kotak daging sapi.

OoOoO

Mukuroko dan Youko berjalan di pertengahan kota Namimori.

"Jika aku menggunakan akal sebelumnya , aku yakin kalau semua pria di kota ini adalah wanita."

"Jika aku menggunakan akal sebelumnya , aku yakin kalau badan-ku ini seperti babi."

"Aw, Sh*t! Suatu hari aku akan menunjukan bahwa Mukuroko adalah yang paling CANTIK dari seseorang seperti kau!" , Kata Mukuroko.

"F*CK YOURSELF BI*CH! Kau hanya akan berakhir dengan cara di-tindas!" , Kata Youko.

"Hey , dude , kau mau minum teh bersama kami?" , Youko dan Mukuroko menarik bahu kedua pria yang ada didepan mereka dari belakang.

"Geez , entah kenapa aku merasa jijik dengan pria-pria zaman sekarang ini." , Kata seorang pria berambut oranye.

"kita sedang berada di situasi yang edan seperti ini. Jadi pergilah dan cari orang lain yang ingin minum teh bersama kalian." , Kata seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Baru pertama kali-nya aku melakukan ini dalam hidup-ku." , Pria berambut oranye itu berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana-pun juga , kita harus berterima kasih denga nona Ponytail pirang ini." , Kata pria berambut hitam itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Ponytail. Bagaimana-pun juga , kalian enggak pernah berpengalaman yang kayak beginian , kan?" , Kata si Ponytail itu dengan membawa cambuk yang selalu setia kepadanya.

"KAMERA PENGAWAS YANG HANCUR DIDEPAN MEREKA BERDUA!?" ,Youko dan Mukuroko dengan serentaknya berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan ganggu kami , ya!" , Kata kedua pria itu yang ternyata mereka adalah Haru yang telah berubah menjadi Haruo dan Kyoko yang telah berubah menjadi Kyou.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Memang fic ini kenyataannya aneh , ya? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku memperbaiki fic ini. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah mem-publish-nya dengan judul _The Curse of Genderbending arc_. Lalu diganti lagi menjadi _Jenis kelamin yang berubah_. Dan sekarang sudah diubah lagi , ya? Kufufufufu.

**Salam , Author**


	5. Chapter 5 - Can't be normal

Seluruh orang-orang di Roma, Italy terkena kutukan genderbender? Dari yang lelaki menjadi perempuan dan juga sebaliknya? Biang keroknya ternyata adalah dewa genderbend dari Vindice. Dewa yang selama ini selalu ditutup-tutupi dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui seperti apa wujud aslinya. Sementara Tsuna, dkk berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

Can't to be normal

"Jadi bagaimana Vongola Dameko? Sekarang tugasnya adalah kita harus mengintai dan mem-block -kan seluruh kamera yang ada di Namimori. " , Kata Dr. Shanna.

"Akan tetapinya kameranya lebih banyak dari pada yang aku bayangkan. Aku tidak tahu cara ampuh untuk menghancurkannya." , Keluh Colonella.

"Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tak tahu cara mem-block-kan atau membuang kameranya." ,Kata Lallio

"Jangan khawatir. Tak ada gunanya jika kita mengintai dan membuang kamera pengawasnya satu per satu. Jadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunggu dan bersabar, sayang." Kata Dr. Shanna sambil memegang bahu kanannya Lallio

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'SAYANG'? Kita ini cuman pasangan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?" , Kata Lallio

"Hey, cukup. Yang terpenting kita sudah melakukannya, kan?" , Kata Ribbon.

"Kalau kalian tidak tahu caranya , aku bisa menolong kalian."

"Eh? Siapa itu? Ponytail?" , Dameko bertanya.

"Darimana dia datang? Dan sejak kapan dia berada disini?" , Tanya Yamamoko.

"Jangan panggil aku sekarang namaku ini Dianna." , Kata Dianna dengan eskpresi polosnya yang ... _Cute._

OoOoO

"Apa? Kumpulan kamera pengawas di Namimori banyak yang hancur?" , Bermuda bertanya.

"Iya. Kami tidak tahu siapa pelaku aksi kriminalitas ini." , Kata Jager.

"Kalau begitu ini darurat! Kamera pengawasnya hancur diwaktu saat kita pergi berpatroli. Cepat naik keatas dan periksa beberapa kamera pengawas lainnya." , Bermuda memerintahkan mereka semua.

Baru saja semua anggota Vindice ingin memanjat keatas ...

"GYAAHH!" , Salah satu dari mereka ada yang terjatuh.

"Hey , apa yang barusan terjadi?" , Bermuda tekejut.

"Siapa yang tadi kau sebut pelaku aksi kriminalitas? Bukan-kah pelaku-nya itu adalah kau?" , Lallio turun kebawah tanah.

"Ka.. kau?" , Bermuda bertanya.

"Kami datang kesini untuk menyingkirkan acara Dekobokoisme kalian itu." , Kata Chroko.

"KARENA KAMI ADALAH LELAKI DI PLANET INI!"

(BG MUSIC : Business Transaction should always come before a fight / Gintama OST 3.)

Lallio , Guan Pin dan Chroko-pun beraksi.

Untuk Guan Pin , tak lupa ia dari tadi menunggangi kuda Red Hare Harness kesayangannya.

Sementara yang lain?

Ternyata Dameko , dan Gokudera sedang melihat aksi mereka bertiga yang sedang bertempur dari atas tanah.

"Mereka hebat ..." , Kata Dameko.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa salut kepada seorang perempuan. Mereka betarung melawan anjing-anjing itu dengan 3 kelompok. Ini juga kejadian yang bersejarah bagi Chroko." , Kata Glasses pink.

"Kita tidak bisa betarung karena kita berubah menjadi perempuan mengingat wanita itu lebih lemah dari pada perempuan." , Kata Dameko.

Sementara yang sedang bertempur dibawah tanah ...

_Ziiiinnnngggg!_

"Apa ... yang tadi itu?" , Salah satu musuh dari ketiga pria yang beraksi itu bertanya dan panik.

Ternyata , yang tadi itu adalah Chroko , salah satu anggota Miracle Generation , yang melakukan sebuah _Drive_ yang membuat Chroko menjadi tembus pandang dan begitu cepat.

"Sial! Dia datangnya dari mana?"

Dan Chroko-pun berhasil membantai sasarannya yang tadi dengan Trident-nya.

Guan Pin-pun bisa membantai puluhan musuh dengan memakai seni beladiri kempo yang diajari oleh gurunya.

Tak terkecuali Lallio yang mempunyai taktik yang pintar.

**OoOoO**

2 Menit kemudian.

"Sugee! Mereka semua bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu 2 menit. Terlebih lagi mereka sudah mengikat mereka semua." , Kata Lambo.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Mereka bertiga bisa membantai Vindice dalam waktu 2 menit hanya dengan 3 kekuatan." , Salut Mukuroko.

"Aku tak percaya kalau Chroko bisa melakukan _Drive_ yang tadi itu. Kau benar-benar anggota Kiseki no Sedai."

"Tidak. Sebenarnya , ini semua berkat bantuan dari Lallio-san dan Guan Pin-san." , Kata Chroko.

"kalau kalian ingin berterima kasih, berterima kasihlah kepada Lallio-san si bos CEDEF ke-11 ini. Dia juga memimpin pasukan dari yang feminin menjadi maskulin untuk menyandera mereka semua." , Kata Guan Pin sambil membelai janggut panjangnya.

"Dan aku yakin kalau ini adalah doa dari saudara-ku , Liu Bei." , Kata Guan Pin.

"Tapi kalau dinilai kalian itu memang hebat. Tidak seperti idiot-idiot diatas sana." , Kata Ribbon.

"Sebenarnya , kami juga ingin membantu. Tapi kami tidak tahu caranya karena kami adalah perempuan." , Kata Dameko.

"Itu benar." , Sambung Dr. Shanna.

"Aku terkejut betapa hebatnya mereka. Terutama Chroko." , Kata Gokudera.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka perempuan berambut panjang ini." , Mukanya Dr. Shanna ditonjok Bianchi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut berambut panjang?"

"Sejujurnya aku lebih suka perempuan berambut Porktail ini." , Mukanya Dianna ditonjok Youko.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Porktail?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui orang yang sudah susah payah menghancurkan kamera pengawasnya , kau sudah terlambat." , Kata Dianna dengan narsisnya

"Nggak ada yang nanya." , Kata Youko.

"Kumohon , Youko-san. Pakailah seragam sekolah seifuku (yang khusus buat perempuan) ini atau pakaian _Maid Moe _ini. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku sangat ingin kau menggunakan pakaian ini. Aku akan membayar-mu jutaan yen." , Dianna mengajak cewek pujaan-nya itu.

"Hey , lepaskan tangan mesum-mu itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" , Kata Youko.

"Kumohon You-san , kau adalah wanita idamanku." , Dianna berlutut didepan Youko.

"Kalau begitu aku pakai. Tapi setelah ini aku harus membunuh anjingmu dulu." , Kata Youko sambil menyambuk Dianna kebawah dengan cambuknya sendiri.

"Jutaan yen untuk bala bantuan? Baiklah , aku akan memakainya." , Guan Pin memakai pakaian yang ditawarkan oleh Dianna tadi.

"PENAMPILAN-MU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK COCOK!" , Kata Gokudera.

Di TV yang masih belum dihancurkan , masih ada orang Vindice yang tersisa.

"Kerja yang bagus Vongola as*es-ko. Kalian sudah merencanakan penghancuran markas kami. Dan juga anak buah milik Dewa pengutuk." , Kata Bermuda.

"Ka.. kau?" , Lallio sempat shock.

"Biar kuhancurkan yang satu lagi!" ,Ryouko-pun beraksi.

"Ryouko , jangan!" , Lallio memerintahkan Ryouko untuk jangan melakukannya.

"Bagaimana-pun juga, menghancurkan markas kami tidak akan menghasilkan keuntungan apa-apa untukmu. Bagaimana-pun, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan adalah mengacaukan diri kalian sendiri. Bukan keuntungan untuk korban genderbending atau planet ini. Terutama kau yang sudah merencanakan semua ini, Lallio-san." , Kata Bermuda.

"Aku?" , Lallio kebingungan sendiri.

"Kami sudah melihat rencanamu saat kau ingin menghancurkan markas kami. Apa kau tidak tahu? Tuhan selalu melihat?" , Kata bermuda,

"Melihat? Aku merasa tadi ada kamera pengawas yang masih tersisa tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" , Kata Lallio dalam hati.

"Terutama kau Ryouko-chan. Padahal kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti seorang pria." , Kata Bermuda.

"Bajingan kau!" , Lallio dan Ryouko berbicara serentak.

"Dan , maafkanlah aku karena sasaran-ku yang pertama adalah kota tercinta-mu ini , _Ms. Pork_ (Maksudnya Hibari Youko)." , Bermuda nge-_Troll _Youko.

"Cukup bicaranya. Aku akan menyiksamu di alam kubur sekarang juga , anjing pemerintah!" , Youko merasa sudah tersinggung.

"Tunggu , Youko ... jangan lakukan itu dulu." , Kata Mukuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Dia sudah membuatku darah tinggi dan sekarang aku sudah mencapai titik dimana aku bisa memusnahkan semuanya."

Terjadilah konfilk diantara Mukuroko dan Youko.

"Apanya yang memangnya kenapa!? Apa kau sudah autis? Kita ini sedang dikutuk! Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang itu dibunuh."

Youko-pun kalah berdebat oleh Rival bebuyutannya yang memiliki gaya rambut khas pucuk , pucuk nanas.

"Sekarang kau mau bilang apa? Sebelum bertindak pikir dulu pakai otak! Yang ada didalam jidat-mu itu otak atau otak-otak pakai sambal tanpa cabe? Umurmu itu sebulan lebih tua dari umurku! Bertindaklah lebih dewasa lagi" , Kata Mukuroko kepada Youko.

"Dewa Dekoboko sudah melihatmu. Dewa Dekoboko sudah memberitahu kami bahwa kallian sudah merencanakan aksi ini. Aku rasa , perdebatan antara Mukuroko dan Youko ini akan menjadi konflik yang luar biasa , ya?." , Kata Bermuda.

"BERISIK!" , Kata Mukuroko dan Youko.

"Dan sekarang, sesuai janji dewa Dekoboko, maka ia akan merencanakan yang satu ini sejak awal" , Bermuda memperingatkan

"Apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" , Lallio bertanya.

"Lihat saja nanti. SIAPKAN LASERNYA! TEMBAK LASERNYA TEPAT KEKOTA INI!" , Bermuda memerintahkan sambil menangkat tangan kanannya.

Sementara orang-orang di Namimori yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya , mereka semua dikenai cahaya-nya lagi.

_SENG!_

"WAA! AKU KEMBALI NORMAL!"

Seluruh penduduk Namimori bersyukur karena mereka sudah kembali normal. Jenis kelamin mereka sudah kembali seperti semua.

Akan tetapi ...

"Aku senang kalau kita sudah bisa kembali normal. Kecuali kita. Yang sudah merencanakan penghancurannya." , Kata Dameko.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kita harus bilang apa?" , Yamamoko bertanya.

Hening seketika.

"HEEEEYYYYYY! WATDAFAK IS THIS SH************TTTT!?"

Seluruh Guardian Vongola berteriak serentak kecuali Chroko dan tak terkecuali Youko.

"Kau bilang kau sudah memenuhi janjimu tapi mana janji untuk kami semua!?" , Sepertinya Dameko sudah mencapai titik untuk puyeng dan gila.

"Oh , maaf. Tapi itu cuma becanda. Cuman , kami sudah kehabisan peluru untuk Vongola. Jadi mohon satu tembakkan lagi. Tapi kalian harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi." , Bermuda menge-troll-in para Vongola as*es-ko.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**OMAKE**

"Aku senang kalau kita sudah bisa kembali normal. Kecuali kita. Yang sudah merencanakan penghancurannya." , Kata Dameko.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kita harus bilang apa?" , Yamamoko bertanya.

Hening seketika.

"HEEEEYYYYYY! WATDAFAK IS THIS SH************TTTT!?"

Seluruh Guardian Vongola berteriak serentak kecuali Chroko dan tak terkecuali Youko.

"Kau bilang kau sudah memenuhi janjimu tapi mana janji untuk kami semua!?" , Sepertinya Dameko sudah mencapai titik untuk puyeng dan gila.

"Oh , maaf. Tapi itu cuma becanda. Cuman , kami sudah kehabisan peluru untuk Vongola. Jadi mohon satu tembakkan lagi. Tapi kalian harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi." , Bermuda menge-troll-in para Vongola as*es-ko.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Dan sekarang aku sudah mencapai titik aku bisa MEMAKAN apa saja!" , Ryouko kumat.

"Cuma aku yang berubah. Tapi jenis kelaminku tidak berubah." , Youko ... berubah menjadi wanita yang cantik , tinggi dan seksi.

"Apa itu benar Youko?" , Gokudera bertanya.

"Pssstt , Gokudera , itu bukan Youko. Itu cowok. Lihat dadanya. Rata , kan?" , Dameko berbisik-bisik.

"Memangnya benar kalau itu Youko? Youko yang aku tahu adalah yang berwujud seperti Ms. Piggy." , Kata Yamamoko.

Karena perkataan Yamamoko yang tadi itu , Gokudera dan Dameko sempat panik bukan kepalang.

Karena perkataan Yamamoko yang tadi itu , Youko jadi darah tinggi dan menodongkan sebuah pistol kearah kening-nya Yamamoko.

"Haruskah aku mengajarimu tentang Ms. Piggy Yang sebenarnya? Ini akan menjadi permainan terburuk untukmu." , Youko mengancam.

"Sadis juga , ya , kutukannya Hibari , ya?" , Kata Dameko


	6. Chapter 6 - Now is Our Turn

Now is our turn

"Semua penduduk Namimori yang sudah menjadi korban genderbender sudah kembali normal. Kecuali Sawada, dkk dan kami semua yang merencanakan penghancuran markas kamera pengawasnya." , Kata Lallio dalam hati sambil berjalan-jalan di Namimori.

"Wahh, lihat penampilannya. Keren, ya? Hey, Tuan, apa kau punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan dengan kami?" , Para cewek-cewek itu terpesona dengan penampilan Lallio.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." , Colonello menyapa Lallio.

"Wahh, ternyata dia sudah punya pasangan. Iri, ya? _Anyway_, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang bagus dan cocok." , Kata ... katakanlah fangirls itu hampir saja cemburu.

Lallio dan Colonella berbincang di kafe kecil.

"Eh? Jadi Gokudera sudah pergi?" , Tanya Lallio

"Iiya, tadi dia bilang dia ingin pergi Cuma dia tak bilang kepadaku mau pergi kemana." , Jawab Colonella.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Guan Pin juga pergi. Semenjak paman Kawahira tidak hadir dirumahnya."

-Flashback –

"Aku pergi untuk ke Nan Zhong karena mereka mengundangku. Aku pergi untuk Liu Bei, Liu Bei sendirian disana." , Guan Pin hijrah ke Nan Zhong dengan Red Hare Harness kesayangannya.

-Back to the story-

"Oh, begitu, ya." , Kata Lallio.

"Lagi pula mereka tidak bisa menemukan dimana Sawada Dameko sekarang." , Kata Colonella.

"Apa? Memang kemana dia?" , Lallio bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia pergi. Katanya dia sudah lelah dengan kutukan jenis kelamin ini. Dia sudah berkali-kali berteriak karena bingung dan benar-benar mau minta dikembalikan seperti semula. Sawada sudah menghilang sebelum Gokudera dan yang lainnya pergi" , Jawab Colonella

"_Sou ka_. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang telah merencanakan serangan waktu itu. Sekarang adalah hari kedua." , Lallio merasa kecewa.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi sepertinya bos Vongola yang sekarang menghilang dari Namimori." , Kata Colonella.

"Ah, Lallio, Colonella. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" , Mukuroko menghampiri mereka berdua.

OoOoO

"Sepertinya Youko saja yang penampilannya berubah. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi '_Demonic Queen of Namimori Town Top Courtesan'_. Dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Banyak yang kagum dengannya." , Kata Mukuroko.

OoOoO

_Shik!_

Terdengar suara bunyian cambuk dari Hibariko.

"Hey, hey, Youko, apa yang kau lakukan? Tetaplah lebih keras lagi!" , Dianna sendiri dijadikan budak oleh Youko dan Youko-pun menyambuknya dengan cambuk Dianna sendiri.

OoOoO

"Ini , tiket untukmu." , Mukuroko memberikan secarik kertas tiket untuk Lallio.

"Tiket apa ini?" , Lallio bertanya.

"Tiket film _Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku_." , Kata Mukuroko.

"Oh , ya, Mukuroko , ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu?" , Colonella bertanya.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Dimana Chroko?"

"Oh , dia? Dia juga sudah pergi meninggalkanku." , Mukuroko memasang eskpresi cemas.

-Flashback-

"Maafkan aku , Mukuroko-sama. Tapi , aku benar-benar harus melakukannya. Aku harus pergi ke Tokyo karena murid-murid SMA Seirin membutuhkanku. Aku akan memberikan tiket Movie ini untukmu. Tolong sampaikan kepada yang lain." , Chroko pergi , ia pergi ke Tokyo demi SMA Seirin.

-Back to the Story-

"Jadi , itu sebabnya tiket ini semula berasal dari Chroko? _The Phantom 96th Man_ itu?" , Tanya Colonella.

"Iya. Ia juga membawa bola basket yang sering ia bawa kemana-mana. Bola basket milik pemain nomor 96. Aku kasihan melihat Chroko yang kehadirannya sekarang ini sulit dianggap dan apalagi mata kanannya tidak berfungsi." , Kata Mukuroko sambil menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja.

OoOoO

"Kyou-kun, sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar merasa seperti seorang lelaki." , Haruo merasa berubah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi tiket ini untukmu." , Kyou memberikan secarik kertas tiket untuk Haruo.

"Ehh? Ini kan tiket movie yang terkenal itu!" , Haruo terkejut.

"Iya, nanti kita berdua akan nonton _Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku_ bersama Tsuna-kun. Umm, maksudku Dameko." , Kyou nge-blush.

"Haruo akan berdandan dan berpenampilan baik hari ini untuk Dameko-san."

"Tapi kita kan sudah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki."

"Benar juga, ya. Sudah lama aku tidak menonton film ini."

OoOoO

"Entah kenapa sisi maskulin-ku benar-benar hilang 100%. Apa mungkin aku sudah tidak ditakdirkan menjadi pria lagi. Tapi kalau Luce masih hidup, akan seperti apa jika dia dikenai kutukan genderbender juga? Kalau saja dia masih hidup dan aku tidak dikenai kutukan genderbender, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya untuk menonton _Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku_ . Hmm, apa mungkin nama Luce akan berubah menjadi Lu X jika jenis kelaminnya dikutuk?" , Ribbon bertanya.

OoOoO

"Dunia sepertinya sudah berubah semennjak Vindice itu berurusan dengan kita lagi. Semenjak adanya dewa Dekoboko. Entah apalah artinya Dekoboko atau Dekobokoisme itu. Sekarang aku sedang berada di Spirit yang lemah." , Dameko berbicara itu didalam hatinya dan dia berjalan dipinggir jalan yang tengah hujan.

Seorang peramal dipinggir jalan dengan seluruh badan dan wajah tertutup kecuali telapak tangan dan mulut sepertinya menyahuti Dameko.

"Apa kabar nona, mau ku ramal sebentar?"

"maaf, aku tidak suka yang namanya ramal. Cari saja orang lain." , Dameko mengabaikannya.

"Jadi kau berubah pikiran? Apa kau sekarang kau merasa kalau kau bukanlah lelaki lagi karena sekarang kau adalah wanita?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau mendapatkan tiket _Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku_ dari temanmu?

"Dia tahu Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku?" , Dameko bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku dengar ada dua pria yang ingin mengajakmu menonton Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku tapi kau lebih suka yang namanya Kyou, kan? Dan sekarang tiket-mu itu basah karena tadi terjatuh dibawah air hujan, ya?"

"sebenarnya kau siapa?" , Dameko merasa curiga.

"Tebak siapa yang ada dibalik topeng ini. Peramal atau ... " , Ia membuka pakaiannya.

"Huh?"

"kau pasti kenal wajah ini, kan?"

"Yamamoko?"

OoOoO

Diana juga berhadapan dengan peramal lain.

"Tapi , ada satu hal yang harus kami katakan ... jika kita menyerah ..." Guan Pin membuka pakaiannya penyamarannya itu.

"Jika kita menyerah , maka kita tidak akan menemukan jalan untuk keluar." , Kata Gokudera

OoOoO

_SEEEENNGGG!_

Seluruh penduduk kota Namimori berubah jenis kelamin lagi

"Waaa! Apa ini!? Badanku berubah lagi!" , Mereka semua panik seperti sebelumnya

"Bagus, para penduduk planet bumi, kalian harus belajar lagi untuk membuang jenis kelamin kalian yang sekarang ini. Tembak cahayanya lagi sekarang." , Bermuda memerintahkan mereka semua.

"Tapi, peluru-nya habis." , Kata Jager.

"APA!? BODOH! Siapa yang mengambilnya!?"

"OOOIII! PENGIKUT DEWA DEKOBOKO! APA BARUSAN TADI KALIAN KHAWATIR AKAN KEHABISAN PELURU LASER KALIAN!?" , Ada suara seorang pria.

"suara itu!?" , Bermuda kebingungan sendiri.

"LELAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN ITU TIDAK MASALAH! SEKARANG KAMI SUDAH BEBAS! SEKARANG ADALAH SAATNYA KALIAN MENYESALI PERBUATAN KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENGUBAH JENIS KELAMIN PARA WARGA YANG TIDAK BERSALAH!"

"Kau!? Bagaimana!?" , Bermuda terkejut.

Tsuna, dkk sudah berubah menjadi normal.

"Kami bukanlah kumpulan As*es-ko atau maskulin dan feminin. Di Vongola bukan ada 7 wanita dan satu pria. Melainkan 7 pria dan satu wanita!" , Tsuna memperingakan

"VONGOLA! MEREKA KEMBALI NORMAL!?" , Bermuda _shock_.

"BANTAI MEREKA SEMUAAAAAAAA! HAPUS MEREKA DARI PLANET INI! JANGAN SISAKAN SATU SAJA!" , kata TYL Tsuna dengan Hyper Dying Will Mode-nya.

Dan seluruh anggota Vongola beserta CEDEF-pun ikut beraksi membantai kumpulan biang kerok tersebut. Tak terkecuali I-Pin yang dari masih dikutuk sampai kembali normal , masih dengan senang hati menunggangi kuda merah kesayangannya tersebut.

Oh , tak lupa dengan mengenakan pakaian khas Guan Yu.

OoOoO

Hujan turun deras

Pertarungan antara Vongola melawan Vindice telah selesai , dan Tsuna-pun ...

"Maafkan aku, Kyouko. Tiket _Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku_ -nya basah. Tapi aku berjanji tak akan merobeknya atau membuangnya." , Tsuna bilang itu dalam hati untuk menepati janjinya kepada wanita tercintanya.

-Sedangkan Kyouko-

Kyouko berteduh di toko di tempat yang jauh sekali dari Tsuna. Dan ia-pun melihat tiket _Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku_ -nya dengan sedih

"Ada apa, nona? Apa kau menunggu seseorang?" , sang pemilik toko itu menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kyoko.

'Ah, tidak, karena hujan jadi aku berteduh disini. Aku sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan tiket ini. Tapi, ini bukan seperti tiket ternama." , Kata Kyoko

"?"

"Ini.. seperti canda-tawa sesama manusia." , Kata Kyoko

OoOoO

Seluruh anggota Vongola dan CEDEF dan Cavallone yang sudah punya pacar maupun yang belum, nampak nonton film Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku di bioskop

-TAMAT-

Sungguh fic yang aneh , ya? Apalagi kutukannya Hibari itu lebih sadis daripada kawan-kawannya. Sebelumnya tadinya pengen bikin soal kutukan Hibird juga. Dan dibagian Hibird itu , ada pertanyaan/kalimat seperti ini untuk burung itu. "Tidak. Lupakan jenis kelamin untuk Hibird. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi ...". Tapi sepertinya gak tau ceritanya itu harus dimulai dari mana. Sekian dari Author gak jelas. Tolong tunggu fic-ku yang berikutnya , ya. Mungkin nanti akan ada rencana ngebuat fic KHR yg judulnya "The Phantom ninth man." dan "Terperangkap di Elevator". Dan jangan lupa , suatu saat Author akan membuat fic kutukan jenis kelamin ini untuk versi 'Orang-orang Zaman Primo' , 'Versi orang-orang Varia' , dan bahkan semua karakter di KHR-pun dikenai kutukan jenis kelamin juga.

Sampai jumpa , _Ciao Ciao! _

**Salam , Author.**


End file.
